Socius
by momentoexo
Summary: Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah teman sehati dan sejiwa. Selalu bersama kapan pun dan dimana pun. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Luhan kecuali Luhan yang meminta. Tapi apa kau percaya jika Baekhyun dan terutama Luhan itu normal? /bad summary/ /happy reading /


_**Socius**_

||Author : momentoexo|| ||Cast : Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, and others||

||Genre : friendship, mystery|| ||Rating : PG-15|| ||Length : Oneshot||

Disclaimer : Cerita milik pribadi. Terinspirasi dari obrolan aneh author sama temen sebangku sebulan yang lalu kalau gak salah. Fanfic ini sudah pernah dipublish di blog pribadi dan beberapa WP lain dengan nama author **momento**. Tadinya diFFN juga mau **momento**, tapi udah ada yang pake (T_T), jadinya ganti **momentoexo** dan ini **bukan fanfic copas** ya~ ^^

Author minta maaf kalau jelek dan kalau ada typo mohon maklum (^O^)

**.**

"**Cogito ergo sum****"**

**Aku berpikir, maka aku ada**

**.**

**..:.:..**

Luhan tidak berbohong saat dia bilang bahwa temannya, Baekhyun, seperti seorang _super hero_ yang sewaktu kecil sering dia lihat di acara televisi setiap Sabtu dan Minggu pagi. Atau mungkin seperti penyihir-penyihir yang ada di _film_ favoritnya, _Harry Potter_. Saat itu Luhan sedang ada diperpustakaan, mencari beberapa buku yang menurutnya berguna untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas matematika dari guru tercintanya.

Luhan tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja saat dia berbalik, Baekhyun sudah berdiri dibelakang Luhan dengan senyum khasnya. Dan tentu saja itu semua berakhir dengan bunyi buku jatuh, teriakan Luhan, dan erangan dari seorang Baekhyun karena Luhan menendang tulang kering kakinya dengan kuat.

Luhan sedang mengantri untuk membeli _butter croissant_ sebagai menu makan malamnya nanti disebuah _cafe_ yang terletak beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Sesekali meminum _ice __cappuccino _miliknya sambil melirik diam-diam seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Luhan mengantri. Luhan mendengus kesal karena gilirannya masih lama, padahal keadaannya sekarang sudah sangat genting.

Luhan tahu persis siapa yang sedang dia lirik, Kim Hye Ra, adik kelas Luhan yang sudah Luhan cap sebagai orang yang paling menyebalkan (─selain Baekhyun, Wu Fan, dan Jongdae, tentu saja─).

Perempuan itu dengan terang-terangan mengaku kalau dia _fans_ Luhan dihadapan teman-teman sekelas Luhan, dan mengikuti Luhan kemanapun dia pergi. _Ok_, itu masih bisa Luhan maklumi, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini. Bagaimana bisa Kim Hye Ra dengan seenak jidatnya memaksa Luhan untuk membayar semua belanjaannya saat tanpa sengaja (─atau mungkin perempuan itu mengikuti Luhan seperti biasa─) bertemu dengan Luhan disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan.

Dan Luhan benar-benar ingin lari dari _cafe_ saat merasakan rambu-rambu tanda bahaya yang ada diotaknya berbunyi nyaring. Luhan yakin bahwa Kim Hye Ra akan meminta Luhan membayar makanannya lagi saat melihat perempuan itu mengumbar senyum dan berjalan kearahnya. Luhan sudah bersiap untuk lari, saat tiba-tiba ada yang mengejutkannya dan setelah itu hanya ada ucapan maaf dari Luhan untuk seorang Kim Hye Ra dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan kacau.

Setelah sampai ditaman dekat rumahnya, Luhan menghentikan larinya dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya diayunan terdekat.

"Hahahahaa.. ya ampun. Kau lihat bagaimana wajahnya? Itu.. itu benar-benar hebat, kau tahu? Hahahaa.."

"Hebat darimana?" balas Luhan, "Coba tadi kau tidak mengejutkanku, pasti aku tidak akan memuncratkan _ice __cappuccino _kewajahnya."

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku."

"Berterimakasih karena kau sudah membuatku mempermalukannya dihadapan orang banyak? Tidak, Byun Baekhyun."

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus berterimakasih karena aku berhasil mengeluarkanmu dari keadaan gawat darurat." balas Baekhyun menuntut.

"Ti-dak!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan datang untuk membantumu lagi kalau begitu." Baekhyun bersiap melangkah pergi, saat sebuah tangan menarik belakang kemejanya.

"Jangan marah seperti itu. Kau sudah besar tapi tetap saja seperti anak kecil. Aku tadi hanya bercanda, _ok_? Jangan marah." bujuk Luhan.

"Aku pikir kau yang seperti anak kecil. Lihat tampangmu, andai saja kau memakai baju bebas, aku bertaruh orang-orang akan mengira kau anak berumur tigabelas tahun."

"Kau...!" Luhan menghentikan omelannya saat moto hidup super konyol miliknya terngiang ditelinganya _'Ketampananmu akan hilang jika mengomeli seorang Byun Baekhyun karena itu percuma!'_

"Apa?" jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"Tidak, tidak jadi. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa ada di _cafe_? Aku tidak melihatmu tadi."

"_Well,_ aku seorang _super hero_, benar kan? Jadi tidak ada yang tahu keberadaanku."

"Tidak ada _super hero_ berwajah imut sepertimu." cibir Luhan.

"Dan tidak ada anak normal yang memiliki moto sepertimu." Luhan benar-benar mengejar Baekhyun setelah itu.

**..:.:..**

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku harus memutuskannya?"

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu. Kita ulang pelan-pelan. Jadi, hanya karena pacarmu tidak membalas _e-mail_ dan mengangkat telpon darimu, kau ingin memutuskannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak hanya itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku ingin mengajaknya pulang, dia menolaknya dan ternyata dia pulang dengan laki-laki lain. Hanya dugaanku, sepertinya laki-laki itu mahasiswa."

"Hanya karena itu, kau ingin memutuskan pacarmu?"

"Iya, dan dia melakukan itu semua di depanku! Dia tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu seakan-akan aku ini sebuah patung!"

"Kau sudah bicara dengannya?"

"Sudah.. dan belum."

"Ap─"

"Bagaimana aku mengajaknya bicara? Saat disekolah dia seperti menghindariku, dan dia tidak pernah membalas _e-mail_ atau mengangkat telpon dari ku." balas Luhan cepat.

"Aku ragu percintaanmu yang rumit atau kau yang terlalu bodoh, Luhan." jujur saja, sedari tadi Baekhyun berusaha menahan hasrat untuk tidak menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja saking gemasnya.

"_Hei!_ Aku tidak bodoh, _ok_. Aku mengajakmu bicara karena aku butuh saran."

"Baiklah, karena kau teman tercintaku, sebelum aku memberimu saran, ada yang perlu kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Pertama, apa kau lupa kalau pacarmu itu satu tahun lebih tua darimu? Dan sebentar lagi akan ada ujian akhir, tentu saja pacarmu itu mengabaikanmu."

"I.. itu.. mmm.. baiklah aku terima. Bagaimana dengan―"

"Kedua, apa kau pernah bertanya pada pacarmu, dia punya berapa saudara kandung?"

"Dua. Dia punya dua kakak dan semuanya laki-laki." jawab Luhan yakin.

"Ketiga, apa yang dikerjakan oleh kakak pacarmu?"

"Mmm..." Luhan sedikit mengerutkan kening dan memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir, "...Aaahh.. aku ingat."

"Apa?"

"Kakak pertamanya, dia bekerja di _cafe_ dekat Sungai Han. Lalu kakaknya yang kedua, dia kuliah di China, mendapat beasiswa. Kalau tidak salah, kakaknya akan pulang ke Seoul beberapa minggu sebelum ujian akhir dan―"

Ya, benar. Luhan berhenti bicara setelah sesuatu terlihat baru saja menampar dahinya, dan ia beringsut mundur, memandangi Baekhyun yang balik menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"YA AAAMMPPPUUUUNNNN!"

Baekhyun yang kaget, langsung beringsut mundur sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"BAGAIMANA INI? BAGAIMANA INI?~ BAEKHYUN, AKU BENAR-BENAR BODOH, BODOH. BAGAIMANA BISA AKU BARU SADAR KALAU LAKI-LAKI ITU KAKAK RAE KI~."

"Luhan―"

"BAGAIMANA JIKA RAE KI MEMBUNUHKU KARENA AKU MENUDUHNYA SELINGKUH DENGAN KAKAKNYA SENDIRI?"

"Luhan, bisa―"

"Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak akan pergi kerumah Rae Ki, meminta maaf dan menjelaskan dugaan bodohku. Ya, itu benar. Tapi, JIKA AKU MENJELASKANNYA DAN KAKAKNYA MARAH, LALU MELARANGKU UNTUK MENIKAHI RAE KI BAGAIMANA~~?"

"Luhan. Bisakah kau―"

"WAAAA... AKU AKAN MATI JIKA― ADAW!" isi hati Luhan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi jeritan kesakitan.

"KANAPA KAU MEMUKUL KEPALA KU DENGAN SEPATU, BYUN BAEKHYUN?" Luhan bersiap membalas memukul Baekhyun dengan sepatunya.

"ITU KARENA KAU BERTERIAK TIDAK JELAS DAN TIDAK MENDENGARKAN OMONGANKU, LUHAN!"

"O'ow~~" nyali Luhan tiba-tiba hilang saat tahu Baekhyun marah, "Baekki marah ya? Jangan marah dong Baekki." Luhan memeluk lengan kanan Baekhyun erat dan sengaja mengelus-eluskan pipinya pada lengan Baekhyun.

"Hei, lepas! Apa-apaan ini, Luhan? Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun dengan kesal berusaha melepas pelukan Luhan pada lengannya.

"Baekki kalau marah jadi terlihat tampan~~ jadi, jangan marah lagi ya. Baekki lebih cocok dengan wajah imut dari pada tampan."

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Lepaskan!"

"Tapi Baekki janji tidak marah lagi."

"_Ok. Ok._ Aku tidak akan marah, jadi, cepat lepaskan lenganku!"

"Sudah. Hahaha.."

"Kau ini. Menyebalkan!"

"Jadi, apa saranmu?"

"Kau menjadikan Rae Ki pacarmu karena kau mempercayai dan mencintainya kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau aku tidak mempercayai dan mencintai Rae Ki, mana mungkin dia jadi kekasihku." balas Luhan sedikit tersinggung.

"Baiklah, semua sudah beres kan. Kalau memang kau yakin dengan perasaanmu dan perasaan Rae Ki, tidak ada salahnya untuk memberinya waktu untuk sendiri, setidaknya sampai ujian akhir selesai. Dan soal kakaknya, _well_, lebih baik kau datang kerumahnya dan meminta maaf."

"Kau benar, Baekhyun. Aku akan meminta maaf." Luhan bangkit dari kursinya, menyambar kunci motor didekat pintu kamarnya, "Ah.. terimakasih untuk saranmu. Kau teman yang baik." dan Luhan pergi kerumah Rae Ki meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri diruang tamu.

**..:.:..**

"Ada apalagi sekarang? Seharusnya kau ada disekolah, Luhan."

Hari itu adalah awal tahun ajaran baru, saat dimana para murid sibuk dengan kegiatan rutin mereka. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Luhan. Buktinya, dia sedang termenung disalah satu meja di _cafe_ tempat biasa dia sarapan.

"Sebentar lagi Natal, BaekHyun."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, "Lalu?"

"Hhh.. ini memang terdengar kekanakan, tapi... aku benar-benar ingin mama dan papa pulang untuk merayakannya." jawab Luhan lirih.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Telpon saja kalau begitu. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

"Sudah. Aku sudah menelpon..."

"Apa tersambung?"

"Aku.. tidak tahu." jawab Luhan pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mematikan sambungannya kan?" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"Iya. Aku mematikan sambungannya―"

"Kenapa Luhan? Kau tidak akan merayakan Natal dengan orangtuamu jika kau tidak mencoba untuk berbicara dengan mereka."

"Itu tidak semudah dengan yang kau bayangkan, _ok!_ Aku jarang berbicara dengan mereka, apalagi bertemu. Kami hanya menelpon saat ada hal yang penting atau mungkin saat ada waktu luang. Dan orangtuaku tidak pernah memiliki waktu luang walaupun untuk menelponku dan menanyakan bagaimana kabarku."

"Itu masalahmu. Cobalah untuk menelpon orangtuamu, jika mereka tidak bisa pulang, setidaknya kau sudah mencoba untuk meminta mereka pulang."

"Aku.. tidak yakin."

"_Hei._ Kau belum mencobanya."

Luhan terlihat bimbang beberapa saat, sebelum senyum tipis terlihat di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba. Setidaknya, jika mereka tidak pulang, aku bisa merayakan Natal denganmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Luhan.

**..:.:..**

"Baekhyun, jangan melihat saja. Cepat bantu aku!"

"Aku sedang sibuk Luhan. Kau bisa menghias pohon Natal itu sendiri." Baekhyun dengan malas membalas seruan Luhan dan masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku yang beberapa menit lalu dia baca.

"Kenapa kau di rumahku kalau kau tidak mau membantuku?"

"Dirumahku tidak ada orang, jadi aku mampir kerumahmu."

"Mampir kau bilang? Cih."

Setelah itu keduanya kembali terdiam dan hanyut dalam aktivitas masing-masing, sampai suara Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pernah mengajakku main kerumahmu, Baekhyun. Kapan kau mengajakku ke rumahmu?"

"Rumahku sama seperti rumahmu, dan rumah orang-orang kebanyakan. Tidak ada yang istimewa."

Luhan membalikkan badannya, menatap Baekhyun, "Aku ingin berkenalan dengan orangtuamu."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap balik Luhan, "... Aku tidak punya orangtua." dan setelah itu kembali membaca bukunya.

Luhan sudah membuka mulut, saat terdengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan seorang wanita berumur sekitar empat puluh dua tahun masuk kekamar Luhan dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Luhan"

Luhan menatap wanita itu, lalu berlari dan memeluknya, "Mama! Mama, kau pulang. Kapan kau sampai? Kenapa tidak menelponku?"

"Hhahahahaa.. Luhan tidak berubah ya, masih tetap seperti anak kecil." mama Luhan melepas pelukkan Luhan dan mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

"Aaww.. Mama, lepas! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"_Ok, ok_. Luhan sudah besar, mama tahu."

"Jadi, kapan sampai?"

"Baru saja. Papa ada dirumah kakek, mungkin akan tiba dirumah sebentar lagi."

"Itu hebat. Oh iya, mama."

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan temanku pada mama."

"Temanmu? Dia akan datang nanti malam?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah datang sekarang."

"Waah.. benarkah? Dimana temanmu? Mama tidak melihatnya disekitar sini."

Terlihat kerutan di dahi Luhan saat mamanya mengucapkan itu, "Maksud mama apa? Temanku ada disini, dia sedang duduk di atas ranjangku."

Mama Luhan terlihat terkejut, matanya berkaca-kaca lalu memeluk Luhan erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan.

"Mama.. kenapa mama menangis? Apa Luhan membuat mama sedih?"

**.**

"_Ah, nyonya. Kapan Anda tiba? Kenapa tidak menelpon terlebih dahulu? Saya bisa menyiapkan makan siang lebih cepat."_

"_Tidak perlu. Aku baru tiba di Seoul hari ini dan langsung pulang kerumah."_

"_Tapi, mana tuan? Apa nyonya pulang sendirian?"_

"_Tuan ada di rumah kakek Luhan sekarang. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Luhan? Dia ada di rumahkan?"_

"_Luhan ada dikamarnya, nyonya."_

"_Aku akan ke kamarnya kalau begitu."_

"_Mmm.. nyonya. Sebenarnya, ada yang aneh dengan Luhan beberapa bulan ini."_

"_Aneh?"_

"_Iya. Luhan jadi sering berbicara sendiri. Waktu itu, saya mendengar suara Luhan di ruangtamu, saya pikir ada teman Luhan yang berkunjung, jadi saya pergi menghampiri Luhan. Tapi.. saat saya tiba di ruangtamu, saya tidak melihat siapa pun selain Luhan disana. Mungkin Luhan sedang menelpon seseorang, tapi setelah itu, saya sering melihat Luhan yang berbicara sendiri, saat di ruangmakan, dan di taman."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Saya tidak bermaksud membuat nyonya marah, tapi, Luhan, saya pikir dia..."_

**.**

"Luhan. Maafkan mama. Seharusnya mama meluangkan waktu untukmu. Maafkan mama, Luhan."

"Mama, aku tidak tahu apa yang mama bicarakan. Aku mohon berhentilah menangis. Disini ada teman Luhan, mama. Aku ingin memperkenalkannya pada mama."

"Luhan.." pelukan itu semakin erat.

"Mama.. lepaskan. Bagaimana aku bisa memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada mama kalau mama memelukku seperti ini?"

"Baekhyun siapa, Luhan?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, dia temanku yang ingin ku kenalkan pada mama. Dia sedang duduk diatas ranjang dan memperhatikan kita."

Isakkan mama Luhan semakin keras, tubuhnya bergetar karena tidak bisa menahan isakkannya lagi, "Tidak Luhan. Tidak ada yang duduk diranjangmu."

"Mama bicara apa? Diranjangku ada Baekhyun, temanku."

"Tidak ada siapapun, Luhan."

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Cepat ucapkan sesuatu pada mamaku. Mama pikir Baekhyun tidak ada."

"Tidak bisa, Luhan." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun sedih.

"Hanya kau yang bisa mendengar suaraku, dan melihatku."

"A─apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Baekhyun? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hanya kau yang bisa mendengar suaraku, dan melihatku. Kau tahu kenapa?"

**.**

"_Saya tidak bermaksud membuat nyonya marah, tapi, Luhan, saya pikir dia..."_

"_Luhan kenapa?"_

"_Saya pikir, Luhan menjadi seorang pengkhayal, nyonya."_

"_Apa maksudmu dengan menjadi seorang pengkhayal?"_

**.**

Senyum timpang menghiasi wajah Baekhyun "Itu karena aku teman khayalmu, Luhan.**"**

.

.

**..:.:..**


End file.
